What Just Happened?
by daleklover
Summary: First Avengers fanfic. Basically, 21 y/o Diana Roseberg finds herself hurled into the confusing world of the Avengers when she discovers she has an extraordinary power. One that shouldn't be in the wrong hands. Constructive criticism appreciated. I tried really hard to make her well rounded so be nice you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Diana Roseberg

Age: 21

Status: Awakening

Objective: Capture and use to destroy Misgard

Diana entered the bar in hot pink skinny jeans and a green tank with a black sweater wrapped around her waist. Her lime green high tops stepped onto the tile when a rush of cold air hit her. She put on her sweater and approached her friends. One tall, lean guy with thin blonder hair and a hook nose like her ruffled her short, multi coloured blonde hair. Her hair was particularly awesome because it was platinum blonde with streaks of teal, hot pink, lime green, purple, and blue. Her big blue eyes gazed up at her brother.

'Happy birthday little sis!' he said, pinching her arm. She winced.

'What the hell was that for?' She hissed.

'A pinch to grow an inch. You need it.' He teased. She shoved him playfully. 'Shut up Daniel.' She said teasingly.

'No sibling wars! We're celebrating the day that Hermione here can drink!' said a tall girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Diana blushed at her nickname. She'd always been super serious about school. When the brunette girl, Miranda, met her in the first year of college, she quickly noticed her study habits. Being a Harry Potter fan, she gave her the name of the ever studious bushy haired girl and it stuck. Another boy, this one on the bigger side but with a sweet face and red hair came up to them, holding a tray of shots. Each person took one.

Daniel held his up in the air and shouted, 'To being 21!' They all clanged shot glasses, unaware of the emerald eyes watching them. Or rather, more specifically, watching Diana. They downed their shots. Diana coughed and sputtered, then looked at the shot glass like it contained slime.

'That was really…strong.' She said in disgust. The others laughed at her. She got a glass of water and drank a good amount before the redhead took away the glass.

'It's your twenty first birthday! You're not allowed to drink water.' He said.

'Oh can it James.' Diana said sourly, reaching for her glass of water. James held it out of her reach. He traded her water for a beer. He gave it to her. She looked at it curiously and drank it. It wasn't half bad. It was almost good. The others also ordered beers. After two hours of talking and laughing, with Diana not drinking nearly as much as her brother or his boyfriend. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Miranda.

'That guy's been staring at you since you got here.' Miranda said, pointing to said guy. He was super pale, with thin black hair and emerald eyes. When Diana looked at him, she didn't see a good interest. The look he gave her was like someone appraising a weapon. It was almost a malicious look. She stared him down. The man stared back, and then smirked malevolently at her. She was taken aback by the poison in his stare. She quickly turned back to her friends and brother, trying to act normal. But she felt his eyes pierce through her in an uncomfortable way. Daniel noticed his sister was acting stiff and strange.

'Hey Di, you wanna go home?' Daniel asked Diana.

'Only if everyone else does.' Diana said.

'It's your birthday. You decide.' He replied. She mulled it over for a second, so as not to seem suspicious then nodded yes.

'Okay guys! Time to go home and give the birthday girl her presents!' Daniel said. The others nodded in agreement and they all left the bar, talking and laughing. Diana got into her burgundy 2007 Impala while the rest of her friends got into Miranda's tiny silver Beetle. The two cars drove off to the quaint house they rented together on 154 Bachman's St. The man at the bar waited until they got out of the parking lot then followed them.

When they got to the house, Diana stared in shock at who was standing in front of her. It was none other than her best friend since the 9th grade Rachel Donavon. She was supposed to be in Switzerland with her cousins but lo and behold she was standing in their tiny living room/dining room. Diana ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug. Rachel's long red hair whipped into their faces but neither woman cared. They hugged for half a minute then let go.

'I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow.' Diana said, clearly shocked.

'I lied!' she said, a mischievous glint in her green eyes. Diana stuck her tongue out at her then turned to see her brother shoving a card in her face. She took the card and opened it. Inside was a $25 gift card to iTunes. She smiled at him and said thanks. She couldn't wait to buy more show tunes. She could finally download the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. Then, she was attacked by Miranda, who gave her a sphere wrapped in Christmas paper.

'It's October Miranda.' Diana said with a laugh.

'Shut up and open it already Hermione.' Miranda teased. She complied and unwrapped it. Under the pictures of jolly old St. Nick was a blue ball for Miranda's ferret, Gwin.

'Your green one needs to go. It looks like shit and it smells.' Miranda stated simply.

'Wow. You're so nice.' Diana said in a sarcastic tone. James tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned to face him, he handed her a pink hat box. Inside the hat box was a teal fedora.

'Dude! This is so cool! Where'd you even find it?' Diana asked, instantly putting the hat on.

'It was on sale at an obscure store. They had pot brownies on the counter for sale. I washed the hat. Don't worry.' James said hastily as Diana nervously took off the hat.

'Oi, what about me manette? I didn't even give you your present. Come here for a sec.' Rachel said, beckoning Diana towards her. Diana came over and stood in front of Rachel, who for once was taller than her because of her red stilettos. She handed her a polar bear stuffed animal (her favourite animal) holding a box of Swiss chocolates.

'God, I needed these chocolates two months ago when I caught Ryan cheating on me with Nancy.' Diana said after tasting one. Rachel laughed at her joke and pushed her onto the couch and revealed from behind her back a bottle of fine champagne. When James and Daniel came back with the champagne glasses, Rachel unscrewed the top and poured out 5 glasses. Then she turned on their TV and watched cheesy horror movies, where they laughed at the movies and at Diana's fearful reactions.

Diana fell asleep at around midnight, an hour before everyone else decided they were tired. James and Daniel trudged off to their room and Miranda went to sleep in the room she shared with Diana. Rachel looked down at Diana, who was sleeping on her shoulder and nudged her awake.

'Diana. It's time to go to bed. Get up.' Rachel said. Diana sat up and looked at her.

'You can take my bed. It's fine.' Diana said.

'Are you sure? I'd be comfortable on the couch.' Rachel replied nervously.

'It's fine. Just throw me that blanket on the chair.' Diana said. Rachel got up and threw a fluffy green blanket at the couch. Diana took it, curled up, and fell right back to sleep. Across the street, under a street lamp, a black car drove off with its green eyed occupant.


	2. Chapter 2

For about five months after her birthday, Diana noticed strange things. For a month, she didn't know the source of the eyes she felt following her every move. She finally noticed him when she went to her second, year round job at Kohl's. He wasn't buying anything or even looking. He just stood across from Diana and watched her. Finally, he was shooed away by her hateful manager since he was creeping out the customers. For once, she actually looked upon her manager with a feeling of gratitude instead of contempt. It chilled her to the bones whenever she saw him. Diana knew it was no coincidence that he was where ever she was.

Meanwhile, her friends couldn't figure out her growing anxiety. At first, they thought it was because Diana had figured out that the boy who worked at the library, Demetri, fancied her. Miranda, however, was the first to figure out that it was something bigger. People didn't stop going out or eating because of boys.

'Hermione, are you being stalked?' Miranda asked. They were sitting alone in the house on the couch, doing homework. Diana looked up at her, a shocked look on her face

'How'd you figure it out?' Diana asked.

'My sister was stalked by an ex a couple years ago.' Miranda said. 'Who's stalking you?'

'I don't know. I've never even met him.' Diana asked.

'Either way, we can't let this continue. We should go to the police. Come on.' Miranda said. She attempted to pull Diana up but Diana pulled her down instead.

'The police can't do anything. I need evidence. He hasn't called or done anything so I can't report it. You know that.' Diana said.

'But we have to do something! We can't just sit around and wait for him to do something.' Miranda replied impatiently.

'It'll be fine. Maybe he'll get bored and go away. After all, I don't do anything that entertaining.' Diana joked. 'Let's just do our homework okay?' Miranda was about to press the subject but decided against it. They worked on their homework for another hour before deciding to get something to eat. Miranda forced Diana to eat more than just a banana.

'Help me eat the damn pizza would you.' Miranda said. It was more of a command than a question.

'I don't feel well though.' Diana complained.

'Yeah. It's because you're not eating.' Miranda said, shoving a greasy slice of cheese pizza in her hand. Diana obediently helped Miranda eat the pizza. Soon, the whole thing was gone.

'That made you feel better huh?' Miranda said smugly. Diana sheepishly nodded.

'You won't tell anyone right? Not even Daniel or Rachel?' Diana said.

Miranda thought for a moment then reluctantly nodded. 'Just promise me you'll go straight to the police if he so much as breathes on you.' Miranda said. Diana nodded and left the room to play with Gwin. The white ferret nibbled on her finger and ran on her bed. She left Gwin for a minute to wash out the ball. She went to the bathroom and ran water through it then dried it out. She returned to her room and put Gwin in the ball. Gwin ran around the room while Diana listened to her iPod. Every now and then she sang along. She did this until everyone else came home and Daniel barged in telling her to shut up and go into the living room. Diana came out to see Demetri sitting on the couch, talking to James.

'Hi Diana.' Demetri said, looking at her uncomfortably. Diana looked down and then realized why. She wasn't wearing pants.

'Daniel! Why didn't you tell me we had a guest?!' Diana yelled, turning a very bright red. Daniel just stood there and laughed uncontrollably. Diana just awkwardly left the room and went to her room, pulling on a pair sweats and returned to everyone. She sat in the only available spot next to Demetri, who was also red in the face. She looked at him briefly and jumped up from the couch in surprise. He had thin, black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She had seen malice in those eyes before at a bar in October. But know they held interest in her. She closed her eyes and looked at him again. Yes. It was definitely him.

'Di, what's wrong?' James asked, worried. Diana glared at him and left the room. Miranda got up and followed her.

'Sorry, you'll have to forgive her. She's been really odd lately.' Daniel said.

'It's alright. Should I leave?' he asked.

'Nah. You can stay. She'll be fine.' Daniel replied. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Miranda was talking to Diana.

'What the hell was that Hermione?' Miranda said.

'It's him! He's the one that's been stalking me.' Diana said in a high voice.

'Don't be ridiculous. He just transferred here from Wisconsin.' Miranda said, exasperated.

'He's lying! Just, get him out of the house!' Diana almost yelled.

'No. It's not him darling. Stay in here and come out if you feel like apologizing to Demetri.' Miranda said, leaving her in the room and closing the door.

'Where's Diana?' asked Demetri when Miranda returned without Diana.

'She's not feeling well.' Miranda said.

'Can I go see her? I just wanna tell her that I hope she feels better.' Demetri said.

'I would advise against it. So, would you like to watch those horror films you brought over? It would've been hilarious if Hermione was out here. Her reactions are hilarious.' Miranda said.

So, they all sat down to _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Diana came out and sat down by her brother in the middle and immediately flipped out when the hand came up from the tub. Everyone laughed at her. After the second movie, _Child's Play_, Demetri left. Diana didn't apologize to Demetri.

Unfortunately for Diana, the others took a liking to Demetri. Even Rachel liked him. He ended up coming over a lot to do pretty much everything. She always ignored him though, which confused everyone. His constant presence troubled her. She didn't like him being there.

So one night, when she came home alone to find the house empty, she immediately became nervous. Demetri knew where she lived and practically everyone's schedules. She locked all the door and windows and got her pyjamas. Then she went to the bathroom to shower. She started humming to calm herself. A man came to the door and reached into the hanging plant for the spare key. He unlocked the door and made a beeline for the bathroom. She got out and dried off. Then she put on her pyjamas, just a pair of sweats and an oversized t shirt with her college mascot on it. She brushed her hair and put the towel on the back of the door. She opened the door to Demetri's face in hers. She slammed the door in his face and locked the door. She grabbed her phone, which was thankfully sitting on the bathroom counter and sat in front of the door. She clicked the emergency call button and dialled 911.

'911 what's you're emergency?' said a bored sounding male voice.

'There's a man in my house. I live at 154 Bachman's St. Please, send someone over right away. His name is Demetri Andrews; he's about 25 with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes.' She said hurriedly in a whisper.

The man sat for a moment, processing what this girl just told him. Then, he responded.

'You know him. So, why are you calling 911?' asked the operator.

'Because he's not supposed to be here! He's been stalking me for five months. Just please, send someone over.' Diana whisper yelled, on the verge of tears. Then, the window opened and Demetri crawled in. She looked at him in horror then got up, unlocked the door, and opened it. He was still there.

'He's in two places at once! What the hell? That's not even possible.' Diana rambled hysterically. He went up to her and took her phone.

'Tell the Avengers I said hi.' He said. Then, he crushed the phone against the wall. The operator, stunned, called over his supervisor. Meanwhile, Diana ran down the hall, hoping to reach the door. He chased after her into the front hall. She almost made it.

She kept telling them to change the damn floor matt in the front hall. She kept slipping and falling on it. This floor matt ended up being her downfall in this scenario. She slipped on the damn thing again and fell to the floor with enough force to knock her out. Demetri picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He exited the house, not closing the door behind him. He walked to the car and threw her in the back. Then he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, her friends and brother came home to the sight of an open door. James got out the baseball bat he kept in his trunk and went in to investigate. Miranda called 911. The operator kindly told her that they had already sent a dispatch unit over there. The cops arrived right when Miranda hung up and started questioning her and the other two. Meanwhile, a tall black man with an eye patch was on the phone with a 911 supervisor from Washington D.C.

'Are you positive it was him?' He asked in a tired voice, checking his watch. Midnight. 'Send it to my computer. Thank you. Good night.' He finished. A couple minutes later, he received the email. He played it and sighed. He took out his phone and called the famous billionaire playboy Tony Stark.

'Fury, you know it is midnight right?' Tony groaned sleepily on the other end.

'Quit your whining. I just got a call from a 911 operator in Washington D.C. He got a call from a woman an hour ago. She was kidnapped by a man who appeared in two places at once. ' Fury said

'Loki?' Tony asked, more alert and awake.

'Yes. He says hi.' Fury said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

'That bastard. Do you want us to assemble right now?' Tony asked.

'Yes. Do you mind contacting the others while I get my crew?' Fury responded.

'Sure. We'll be over here soon.' Tony said, hanging up. Tony immediately called Steve Rogers while Fury worked on assembling his crew.

Diana woke up in an unfamiliar blank room. She was lying on an old army cot. She got up and moved to the door, hoping it would be unlocked so she could go home. When she approached the door however, the doorknob started to move. She stepped cautiously backwards. Demetri entered the room.

'Demetri, where am I?' Diana said.

'I'm not Demetri mortal.' He said.

'What?' Diana said dully.

'Demetri died in 1995. Easy enough to hack into your simple computers and become him. I am Loki, God of Mischief.' He said.

'Gods don't exist. If you're a god, then I'm the Easter bunny.' Diana quipped back.

'You're such a comic.' Loki said sarcastically.

'I know. So, why am I here "God of Mischief"?' Diana asked.

'You possess something that may be of use to me. You see, you have an unusually high amount of energy. You possess enough energy to destroy this puny planet.' Loki explained.

'Me? You've got the wrong person man. I'm a nobody college student living on ramen noodles and energy drinks, not an X-man.' Diana said in disbelief.

'I do not know what this "X-man" is but that is unimportant. Whether or not you believe me doesn't affect me or my plans for this planet. Now, I need to go. The helmet on my machine keeps exploding.' He said with malice, exiting the room. Diana stared at the wall in wonder. This guy was certifiably insane. She needed to get out of here. She started knocking on the walls, to see if she could find a way out.

Tony and the rest of the Avengers had just gotten together. Getting Bruce to wake up and come proved to be difficult. Fury passed out a file on Diana Roseberg to all the Avengers.

'At eleven o'clock last night, this woman called 911, reporting a man in her house. She said his name was Demetri but due to her description, the fact that he was in two places at once, and he said hi to all of you leads me to believe it was Loki in her house. The operator reported hearing a crack and the phone went dead. Her friends and brother arrived home not that long after to find the door open and squad cars are their way. She was gone.' Fury explained in a matter of fact tone.

'Why would he kidnap her? She seems utterly normal. She's in college to be a kindergarten teacher. She's not studying anything important to him. She's not extraordinarily smart or anything.' Bruce said, having skimmed her file while Fury was talking.

'I know. But we still need to find her and figure out why he took her.' Fury responded.

'My brother is not interested in mortal women generally.' Thor said in his godly voice.

'My crew is already working on locating Loki. We'll let you know if we have a hit. In the meantime, research her and look for any plausible reason he would take her.' Fury said, leaving to do important SHEILD things. The Avengers got to work.

'She's pretty.' Steve said, looking for a moment at her picture.

'Yeah. But you need to concentrate on her files.' Tony said, pointing to the papers.

'Damn it all!' Diana cried out in frustration. She had knocked on all the walls. It took a decent hour but she did it. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. No hollow spaces or anything. She looked to the door. She hadn't noticed it at first but while knocking on the last wall she saw it. She stood up and opened it. She groaned at the site of a dingy bathroom with no windows. Looking in all the cupboards, she tried to find anything that could help her. Then, she saw a camera in the corner by the toilet. She stood on the toilet and inspected it. A red blinking light told her it was recording right now.

'Gross. Who puts cameras in bathrooms? What a creep!' Diana exclaimed. She went to the other room and took a pillowcase. She placed it over the camera and continued to search. The search bore no fruit and she cried out in frustration. She went over to the bed and almost turned into a whimpering blob but when she noticed the camera in the corner by the door she composed herself. Then, she sat up straighter.

'Light bulb.' She whispered to herself. She went up to the door and started to concentrate on an image of the door exploding, feeling very silly but hoping. If she had enough energy in her to destroy a planet, why not a door? Soon, she heard a very large boom. She opened her eyes and saw the whole wall was gone. Delighted, she started walking out when she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She held her head and made her way through the rubble.

A young man named Joe Davids was sitting at home with his fraternal twin son and daughter. They were both sitting in front of the TV watching Blue's Clues, being three year olds. Joe heard a faint boom come from the abandoned warehouse across the street. He looked and saw some faint smoke rising from the building. He quickly ran to the phone and called 911.

'We just got a hit. A man just called in an explosion from an abandoned warehouse. We looked it up and it's one of the bunkers Loki has here.' A random man at a computer said.

'Good. Get the jet ready. We're going to get her.' Tony said in his authoritative voice. He led the Avengers to the jet. Natasha climbed into the pilot seat and Clint sat in the co-pilot seat. The rest strapped into their seats in the back. The jet took off for the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana wondered through the halls, dazed, clinging to the walls for support. The world swam in front of her eyes and she anxiously wobbled around, fearing she would get caught. A wave of nausea hit her and she leaned on the wall for support. She leaned over and tried to throw up, but there was nothing in her stomach to throw up. She remembered that she hadn't eaten since around 5:00 pm the previous day.

Loki was watching her every move from the camera that didn't explode.

'Do you want us to go get her sir?' One of the guards asked.

'It's fine. She'll pass out soon.' Loki said.

'Sir, there's a jet. It landed on the roof.' Another guard said as he entered the room.

'The Avengers. Dammit. Send 20 men to the roof and 10 to go get her. Make preparations to leave. Go!' Loki shouted in a commanding voice. The guard left.

'Sir, why not just control her with your staff?' the guard from earlier asked.

'You mortals are so daft. I've explained this to you a million times. If I tried that, her energy would rebound and destroy the staff. Now leave!' He said angrily. The guard scurried off.

Diana wandered even more aimlessly than before as she came closer and closer to passing out. She heard footsteps and tried to move faster, walking into a large object. She looked up into some seriously blue eyes, with some blonde hair in them. His skin was perfectly tanned. In essence, an all American boy. He wore a white and blue jumpsuit. She tried to get away but he held her arm.

'It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. I'm going to get you out of here.' He said.

'Who are you?' Diana asked.

'I'm an Avenger. Specifically, Captain America. Get on my back.' He said as he took the red, white, and blue shield off his back. She complied and climbed onto his back, hooking her legs around his midsection and wrapping her arms gently around his neck so as not to choke him. He started running, knowing the way. He was heading for the stairs when suddenly he heard other footsteps besides his. He turned to see men with guns, appearing to be loaded with tranquilizer darts. They shot at him but missed. He took his shield and started running backwards. When he got to the stairs, he ran up them sideways, holding his shield in front of them. He met up with a man who seemed to be made of iron.

'Can you take care of them?' he asked.

'I've been taking care of them.' Replied the metal man. He got to work holding them off. Captain America got inside the jet and let her down. Diana stumbled around, trying to figure out where to walk. Her head throbbed like a bad hangover and she would've killed for some ibuprofen. A mild mannered brunette man helped her into the bed. She lied down and closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the pain. She looked around in a daze. The man made of iron got in and pressed the button to shut the door.

'Where'd you find her Steve?' the man asked Captain America as his face plate pulled back into his helmet. She instantly recognized him as Tony Stark, famous playboy billionaire. He sat down by her on the bed.

'She was a few feet from the explosion.' Steve replied. Tony went up to her and sat on the end of the bed.

'Are you okay?' Tony asked.

'As good as one can be after blowing up a wall.' She said with a laugh.

'You blew up a wall?' he asked, surprised.

'Yeah. I feel like I'm going to pass out.' She said.

'Do you know why he took you?' Tony asked quickly. She nodded but before she could answer she passed out.

'Why would Loki have explosives just lying around where she could get to them?' Tony pondered.

'We shouldn't worry about that right now. We should focus on getting out of here.' Natasha said, pointing out the window. Tony looked to his left and saw Loki speed walking toward them. The mild mannered brunette, Bruce, buckled her to the bed by the waist and buckled into a seat himself. The rest followed his example. Natasha got off the roof before Loki could reach the door and enabled the force fields as Loki fired a shot from his staff. They went full speed to Stark Tower.

When they landed, Steve unbuckled himself and headed to Diana to unbuckle her. He picked her up bridal style and looked to Tony.

'Follow me. She's going on the same floor as us.' Tony said. He led Steve across the roof as Jarvis removed the iron suit. When they reached the door, his suit was gone. Tony led Steve to the elevator and when the doors closed Tony said, 'Level 35.' The elevator shot them down and reopened. The men exited the elevator and Tony led them past the kitchen to the line of rooms and stopped at a door next to Steve's room. Tony opened the door and gestured to the bed.

'I'll send a doctor in. She'll be fine.' Tony said, leading Steve out of the room. Tony immediately sent a doctor in, who started examining her.

Diana's eyes opened slowly and she saw a man dressed in white sticking an IV in her arm. She bolted up and scooted to the backboard of the bed, hitting her head on the hard wood. She held her head in utter pain. The man just laughed and said, 'Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm one of the good guys.' He smiled at her which calmed Diana down. 'Now please, let me put this IV in your arm. It's just a precaution.' He said. Diana complied, wincing as the IV went in.

'Where am I?' Diana asked.

'You're in Stark Tower in good old New York City.' The man replied cheerfully.

'Well, that's a bit far from D.C.' Diana said, mildly shocked. The man laughed heartily. She trusted him. He was seemed like a happy, light hearted guy. 'So, what did I do to get the honour of going to Stark Tower?' she asked.

'You got kidnapped by Loki and blew up a wall.' A smooth voice said. Diana and the doctor both looked to the door to see Tony leaning on the door frame. The doctor gave Diana one last smile and left her alone with Tony Stark. 'So, do you know why he took you?' he asked.

'Yeah. He said something about using me to blow up the earth. But I wouldn't put a lot of stock in what he said. Guy was a certifiable nutcase.' Diana said.

'I would. Do you remember the alien attack in New York last year?' Tony said gravely.

'Yeah. I was going to go to New York before the attack but my friends and I cancelled when the attack happened.' Diana explained.

'He was behind it.' Tony said.

'I was kidnapped by the lunatic who set aliens on New York?!' Diana said in a startled high pitched voice. Her eyes got very wide.

'Yes. Not exactly a normal thing. But he said he wanted to blow up the earth?' Tony said, getting them back on track.

'He has this machine. I think he was going to hook me up to it. He had it all planned out.' Diana said, trying to hide her fear. But Tony could see the fear building in her eyes at remembering it.

'I'll finish this up quickly. Why did he say you could blow up this planet?' Tony said.

'He said that I had an unusually high amount of energy in my body. Enough to…you know.' Diana said.

'Bruce will have to conduct some tests on you. But we'll let you recover first.' Tony said. He was about to leave when he heard Diana mumble something. He turned to look. 'What'd you say?' he asked.

'Does my family know where I am? Do they know I'm okay?' She asked.

'They know you're okay but we didn't tell them where you are.' He replied. As he turned to leave again, he heard a low growl. He twisted around to find Diana blushing profusely and holding her stomach. 'Hungry?' Tony said with a laugh. She nodded. 'Don't worry. I'll send someone to bring you your things. We had your roommate pack your stuff. You'll be here for a while unfortunately. When you're ready, just tell Jarvis and I'll send someone to get you. You just say "Ready" and Jarvis will tell me.' Tony said. With that, he finally left. A man came in lugging a suitcase. She said thanks and opened it.

Miranda knew her too well. She had packed Diana's school things. Diana was glad that she could at least read her textbooks so she wouldn't get too far behind. She pulled out her yoga pants, underwear, bra, and a plain blue v neck t shirt. Diana threw on her polar bear slippers since she didn't feel like wearing actual shoes. She put on deodorant, brushed her hair, and brushed her teeth (she hadn't brushed them before the abduction and she was a stickler about oral hygiene).

'Ready.' She told Jarvis. About five minutes later, the man who had rescued her earlier opened the door. He was dressed in a plain red flannel t shirt and blue jeans. He wore proper black shoes.

'Are you feeling better?' the man asked, some concern showing on his face.

'Yeah. Thanks for saving me. I didn't catch you're actual name.' Diana said.

'Steve Rogers.' He said, extending his hand. Diana shook it.

'I'm Diana.' She said. He nodded and turned to lead the way. As they walked, Diana trailed slightly behind him and she couldn't help but notice his butt. She'd never really paid much attention to a guy's butt but damn! He had the nicest ass she'd ever seen. She forced herself to not look at it and concentrated on the back of his head. At the end of the hall, they reached a kitchen/dining room. It was time to meet the Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

When Diana reached the dining room, she saw Tony talking to another brunette man in the secret language of science while an attractive, red haired woman sat at the table talking to a buff, brunette guy. A guy with large muscles and long blonde hair was devouring a box of cookies. When they entered the room, the blonde man stopped eating and went up to Steve.

'Greetings Steve! And I assume the tiny mortal behind you is the girl my brother took?' He said in a booming voice. Steve nodded. 'Pleasure to meet you Midgardian maiden. Please, don't feel animosity toward my brother. He is…troubled. I am Thor. I would've come to get you too but I had business in New Mexico.' Thor finished, extending his hand. Diana took it apprehensively. His hand was humongous, almost as big as her face.

'Thor is a god from the planet Asgard.' Steve said. Diana looked at him incredulously. 'Those two at the table are Natasha and Clint. They're master assassins for the government program S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, everyone knows Tony Stark so no need for introductions there. And the guy he's talking to is Bruce Banner, more popularly known as the Hulk. And everyone knows you already so…yeah.' He finished a bit lamely. Diana had a small intake of breath at the mention of the Hulk but smiled at the group anyway. Bruce got up and shook her hand.

'Hello Diana. Pleased to meet you. I need to conduct a few tests-'he said but was interrupted by a low growl from Diana's stomach. She turned a very bright red right up to her ears and looked down, embarrassed. Thor let out a large laugh with a mouthful of cookies, spraying them all over the floor. Natasha looked at him in disgust as she looked at the mush that barely missed her boots. Thor didn't seem to mind. 'Perhaps I should let you eat first?' he said with a highly amused laugh. Diana nodded sheepishly, her head still down. He showed her where the sandwich stuff was and she gladly made a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo on whole wheat bread. As she munched the sandwich, she observed Bruce and Tony talking in low voices. From the fact they kept looking at her, she guessed it was about her.

'Diana, that was hilarious! The noise that came from your tiny stomach!' Thor said, poking her stomach. Thankfully, she didn't have food in her mouth because she laughed. He gave her a curious look and poked her again. She laughed again. 'Why are you laughing?' he asked curiously.

'I'm ticklish. Don't poke me again please.' She said, a faint trace of the smile still on her lips.

'Ticklish? You mortals are so funny! What does it mean to be ticklish?' he asked.

'It means that if someone touches you, you laugh because…well, I don't really know why.' She said, taking another bite of her sandwich. Then, Thor and Diana discussed possible, totally ridiculous reasons as to why people were ticklish. As Diana finished her sandwich, Bruce looked up and saw she was done. He approached her and asked, 'Are you ready to go?' She nodded and followed Bruce down the hall. They reached a laboratory like room with lots of metal and science type junk.

'So, Tony kind of filled me in on what happened. It seems odd that Loki would want to destroy the earth considering as though he wants it so much.' Bruce said.

'Maybe, he didn't mean like a boom!' Diana said, making an exploding gesture with her hands. 'But maybe more of like destroying what keeps the planet running, like government buildings or banks.'

'That sounds much more likely than a boom,' he replied, mimicking her gesture. She laughed at this. 'So, in order to find out just how much energy is in your body, I need to hook electrodes to you. So, could you change into this hospital gown?' He picked up a grey hospital gown from the table and handed it to her.

'Dude, this thing is uber sexy.' Diana said with a laugh. Bruce left the room so she could get changed. A couple minutes later, she knocked the door to let him in. As soon as he entered, he started hooking electrodes to her head and face in general.

'Could you lift up the gown for a sec? I need to put some on your chest.' He said, a little embarrassed.

'Sure.' Diana replied. She pulled up the gown, blushing a little. He stuck them on her chest and let her pull the gown back down. Then he stuck electrodes on her arms and legs.

'Okay, how did you blow up the wall?' Bruce asked.

'Well, I went up to the wall and I concentrated on the door really hard, like harder than I've ever concentrated and I heard a boom. I only intended to blow up the door but the entire wall was gone and there was a pile of rubble in its place. I felt like total shit afterward though.' She said, easily recounting this unusual experience.

'Okay. Do you think you could do it again to this table?' He said, pointing to a table across from her.

'Yep. No problem.' she said nonchalantly. Bruce went back around to a room to her right. There was a large window so he could look out. Below the window were a bunch of monitors showing different images of her body. He quickly noticed something strange. It was as if her body glowed a bright blue on the inside. All her organs were in utterly perfect condition, like the organs of an avid runner.

'How often do you exercise?' Bruce asked through the intercom.

'Not often. Sporadically would be an appropriate term to use. Or never.' She laughed.

'Have you ever participated in any medical experiments or otherwise?' Bruce asked again.

'Never. My dad runs some of those experiments and he told me it was dangerous.' She said. 'Why do you ask?'

'I'll tell you after you blow up the table.' Bruce said.

'Meanie.' Diana muttered. She concentrated on the table. Solely the table. On the monitors, her body was glowing even brighter than before, concentrated in particular on her brain. He heard a bang and looked out the window. The table was obliterated and there was a small hole in the wall.

'Oh shit! Oh shit, I am so sorry! I only meant to blow up the table and instead I made a hole in the wall. I am so sorry!' She said frantically, looking to him.

'It's okay. You didn't mean to.' Bruce said, awed at her power. He looked at her brain waves and it was odd. The brain waves had been normal right up until the bang and then they looked as if she was in REM sleep. He looked and her body also seemed to represent REM sleep during the bang. It perplexed him.

'So, why did you ask me if I've ever been involved in experiments?' She asked.

'I'll tell you later.' He said distractedly, moving to lock the door and going over all the data.

'Why not now?' Diana asked, slightly frustrated.

'Because I don't know what's going on now. I'll put a cover over the window. Get changed and leave. I'll find you when I figure this out.' Bruce said, pressing a button so a black, steel cover went over the window. Diana rolled her eyes and got changed. Then she left to explore the tower.


End file.
